NWO
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Geo couldn't believe his luck this time around. First of all, he was now apparently friends with a well known hacker named Kazuma, except Kazuma's real name was Cache and Cache was a direct member of the Hikari family. Sounded pretty sweet, right? Wrong. It was actually very awful because becoming a part of Cache's heists was the last thing Geo had in mind... [oneshot][AU-ish]


Geo couldn't believe his luck this time around. First of all, he was now apparently friends with a world known hacker called Kazuma, except Kazuma's real name was Cache. Kazuma was just a codename. But that wasn't all; Cache was a direct member of the Hikari family, the same family that created the BrotherBand system to begin with. Sounded pretty sweet, right? Wrong. It was awful.

Because Cache was an infamous hacker, he couldn't be spotted anywhere in public. So when Geo happened to recognize him on the street? Cache gave Geo a hard look before suddenly taking his hand and leading him somewhere in the city Geo had never been to. The whole situation was weird, unexpected, and super confusing. Worst of all, Warrock was _not_ helping in the slightest.

"Maybe we're going to be held for ransom." Warrock had mused to Geo at some point. "Your family is pretty famous after all."

"I'm a Hikari, I could care less." Cache had then said over his shoulder. But it didn't ease Geo's mind any.

Finally, the group's constant weaving through alleyways led them to an industrial district. Geo happened to look up and noticed that the sky was completely blocked by some gray substance; in that substance were lines that looked a lot like EM Wave roads that proved to be the only light source in the area. Knowing that it was safe here, Cache visibly relaxed a bit more before heading toward one of the buildings.

"Welcome to the Underground!" Cache even told Geo, turning around before extending his arms in a flourish. "This place is completely unregulated by the police. The sky scares 'em, see?"

Geo took another look up at the non-existent sky and shivered. "I can imagine..." he agreed. Cache smirked before turning back around to continuing guiding them.

"Yeah, you see some time ago, there was an accident with something called a 'Dimensional Area' that totally screwed up this area's perception of Cyberspace. This place? It kinda exists between both worlds- but that's the most I can tell you without blowing your brains out too much."

Geo wouldn't have admitted it right then, but he was certain a good portion of his brain was already blown. Dimensional Areas? Cyberspace? Wasn't that old technology from before EM Waves became a thing? Even weirder; that technology still _worked_?!

As the group got closer to their destination, Geo noticed that a tall, very muscular man stood in front of the entrance to one of the warehouses. And as much as Geo hoped they weren't heading for that warehouse, Cache continued in that direction. It didn't take long for Geo to realize that it was their destination and a part of him inwardly groaned in despair.

"Get me closer to that guard Geo," Warrock hissed at Geo, "I think I can suplex him."

"Shut up." Geo instantly hissed back, more out of fear than anything.

"Hey Kong." Cache greeted the body guard nonchalantly. "Busy in there?"

"Usual mid-morning crowd." the guard informed him. "Not that the DJ cares."

"DJ Bi Xiu will DJ until she collapses." Cache chuckled, mostly to himself. When he finished, he gestured for Geo to come closer and presented his new friend to the guard. "This here's my friend Ryuusei. He has permission to enter whenever he wants from now on; got it?"

"Is he a drinker?"

"No sir. Well, not yet anyway."

Kong looked over Geo for a moment before looking back at Cache. "Looks like a good kid." the guard noted. "Don't corrupt him too much Boss."

Cache gave a snort of amusement. "I'll consider it." he then laughed before giving Kong a playful slap on the arm before heading inside the warehouse. Geo wasted no time in following his peer- behind him, Kong gave a laugh, to which Geo could only assume was directed at him.

If Geo had been mystified by the outside, the inside of the warehouse was even more jaw dropping. Strobe lights blinked in several colors, laser lights rained down on the main floor that only brought attention to the main show; the DJ spinning records at the professional grade DJ mixer.

"That's my sis, Cookie. Also known as underground DJ, Bi Xiu." Cache said to Geo. Unsure if he had heard him right, Geo gave Cache a bewildered look before turning back to the DJ. The only thing he could tell about the DJ was that they really enjoyed what they were doing, and had no mind to pay attention to what little crowd they had.

"Come on," Cache then told Geo, snapping the older kid out of his thoughts, "We need the key to the locker."

"The locker?" Geo repeated as the two walked to the mixing booth.

"It's where the magic happens." came the rather unhelpful answer. Geo gave a soft groan of worry.

As the two came closer to Cookie, Geo realized that he could see a family resemblance between her and Cache. He couldn't see her face too well because she had been so engrossed with the music, but Geo noted that she looked older than him or Cache. Maybe by five years, or even a good six.

Once they were close enough to be heard, Cache wasted no time in saying, "Bi, I need the keys to the locker."

"A little busy." Cookie told him, quickly gesturing to her sound mixer. Cache gave a snort.

"The place is dead sis. I don't think anyone would mind if you stepped away for a millisecond."

Out of curiosity, Geo looked out past the stage and saw that there weren't really a lot of people at the club. A few were dancing, but he could only assume it wasn't the high traffic crowd. It certainly wasn't enough to keep the club open at this time, was it? What he had missed was Cookie giving Cache a horrifying death glare before tossing him a key from a compartment under the mixer.

"Don't get too comfy in the locker." Cookie warned her brother. "Bon detected a breach in the wave barrier."

"I'll have Tron look at it. Thanks." Cache agreed before turning to Geo. "Come on, we've got stuff to wreck."

"H-huh?" Geo stuttered for a moment as his attention was brought back to Cache. When he realized that it was time to go, he gave the other teen a nod. "Let's go." he agreed. Cache looked over Geo with some amusement before giving an ambiguous smirk.

"You're something else Stelar." Cache decided with a shake of his head. "Come on."

Before Geo could gather whether he had been insulted or not, he quickly followed behind Cache. Behind the DJ mixer was an employees only area that was nothing more than a really long hallway. Many of the doors were modern and only needed someone to walk up to them to open up- but there was one toward the end of the hallway that was different. This door had a lock on it. An _old_ lock that probably belonged to the 20th century.

Without hesitation, Cache used the key he had gotten from Cookie and used it on the lock. After the door was unlocked Cache opened it with ease.

"Greenhorns first." he smirked at Geo.

Feeling wary but finding he had no other choice, Geo entered the room. Cache came in behind him and turned on the lights. Where the main portion of the warehouse had been so overwhelming due to the sheer business of it all, the contents of this room where… lacking, to say the least. In one corner was a computer terminal, in another was a five foot square that emitted lines of light that faded in and out of view.

"I feel… weird..." Warrock noted.

"It's probably the EM wave blocker." Cache informed him with a wave of his hand as he headed for the computer terminal. "Use 'em to get the unwanted waves out, if you know what I mean. Never really had it active with an authorized wave inside before, so if you feel like going maverick, warn us before hand- yeah?"

"O-okay..." the EM being warily agreed. To Geo he said, "I'm gonna… lie down for awhile."

Geo gave a nod, allowing Warrock to rest for now.

"Hey Geo," Cache then said, "Give me your Visualizer for a second, would you?"

"Alright." Geo agreed. After Cache took the Visualizer from him, the younger of the two connected it to his computer terminal and started to type several commands on the keyboard. It only took a few minutes before Cache handed Geo's Visualizer back to him.

"Now that the hard part is out of the way," Cache said, mostly to himself, "We can really get to business."

Pulling out pair of glasses that looked uncannily like Geo's own Visualizer and putting them on, Cache went over to the electronic square in the opposite corner. He gestured for Geo to come over who complied rather easily, putting on his Visualizer as he came over.

"I bet you're wondering," Cache then nonchalantly started to say, "How a famous hacker such as myself is able to get away with everything. Right?"

"No. Not really." Geo admitted. Cache shrugged it off- instead he continued;

"I'm able to get away with it because I go straight to the source." With that, Cache pulled up a holographic menu in front of them. There were a lot of command prompts and options that Geo wasn't able to read them all before Cache found the one he was looking for. "Geo Stelar," Cache said with a grin, "Welcome to Cyberspace."

Pressing the command, the dingy room melted away into a world much larger. It wasn't the EM wave world that Geo had come to know- this world seemed to have some traces of it, but it was older. It _felt_ older.

With nothing else left to say, Geo let out an amazed, "Wow..."

* * *

**Of all the fics I've written about Mega Man, this is the first time I'm dipping my toes into Star Force. Oh boy. Okay, so for now, this story will be a oneshot. I had meant for it to be longer (remember that mention of a security breach?) but thought that this chapter (sitting at 1,656 words) was running on for too long. If you want to see another chapter let me know! Maybe if we can get to 20 overall readers, a review, and two favorites I'll continue the story. Sound fair? ^^**

**Regardless, thank you for reading and if you were wondering where the title came from, it is actually named after the song by Ministry. It's fast, furious, and it's the ideal song for a group of folks who like to say 'fuck you' to the world every once in awhile.**


End file.
